Revenge from his past
by mrs.kensiblye-deeks
Summary: When a criminal from Deeks' past brother kidnaps Kensi. Deeks would do anything to save him. He goes off on his own to save the life of his girlfriend. But as things get more difficult he has no choice but to get help from his co-workers. Nothing is the same as the others learn that Kensi and Deeks are in a relationship.
1. Missing

Okay so this is one of the stories I'm going to be working on. Kensi is abducted by an enemy from Deeks' past. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Marty Deeks knew something was wrong when he walked into OSP and saw that Kensi Blye his girlfriend wasn't there.

He asked Sam, "Have you seen Kensi today?"

Sam replied, "No."

Hetty chose that moment to come over and say, "Mr. Hanna. Mr. Callen. Mr. Deeks You are needed in OPS. It's about Kensi."

They looked at each other and walked up to OPS.

Eric said, "This video came in about 5 minutes ago. It's about Kensi."

Callen said, "Role the video Eric."

Eric started the video and in it Kensi was wearing her pajamas which were a green tank top and black shorts.

She was sitting on a metal chair that was chained to the floor and had two different sets of handcuffs oh her hands connecting them to the arms of the chair, two sets connecting her feet to the legs of the chairs, and tape on her mouth and eyes.

A guy lurked in the shadows and she seemed to sense him in the background and tensed up. He said, "Marty Deeks do you remember me? No well let me see if the name Alexander Calvin rings a bell. You caused me to lose somebody that deeply cared about. I will cause you to lose your girlfriend."

He then said, "You'll be hearing from me soon and you can be expecting something in the mail from me."

The video then ended and Hetty, Sam, Callen, and Eric were looking at Deeks like he had a second head.

Sam then asked, "You and Kensi are dating?"

Deeks said, "Yes for two years."

Hetty said, "Mr. Deeks my office."

They walked down and Hetty said, "Mr. Deeks you do realize what you have done is against protocol?"

Deeks replied, "Yes Hetty. But I love Kensi more then anything and right now I just want to find her."

Hetty said, "As soon as we find her Kensi, You, and I are going to have a serious talk."

Then the mail person came over to Deeks and said, "This is for you."

He grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a necklace with two hearts and saw that the chain was bloody.

He said to Hetty, "This is the necklace that I gave to her for her birthday last year."

He then opened it to see if there was anything else and saw that was photo's of them together.

He then walked up to OPS and said, "We've got the something that he was sending in the mail."

Sam asked, "Which was what?"

Deeks replied, "Her necklace that I gave her for her birthday and pictures of us together."

The pictures were of them laying on the couch together, eating at a restaurant, walking down the street holding hands.

Callen asked, "How many times have you been to the same restaurant?"

Deeks said, "Twice but never during the same time or the same month."

Sam then grabbed the necklace and said, "You chose this by yourself Deeks?"

Deeks said, "Yes I did. With some help from the girl who worked there."

Callen and Sam said, "Of course."

The screen in OPS then went off and Eric said, "It's the Alexander Calvin."

He answered it and they saw that he had Kensi with him and said, "Detective Deeks I want to speak to you alone or your girlfriend gets it."

Deeks said, "Guys I want to talk him alone."

They gave him a questioning look and said, "Go."

They left and Deeks said, "What do you want Alexander?"

Alexander said, "Detective to save your little girlfriend here your going to have to do what I say or your little girlfriend will die. But I will text you with the details and you will not have law enforcement involved."

Alexander then shoved Kensi's face into water…

Sorry that I ended this in a cliffhanger. Send me a private message or review if you have an ideas for this story hope you liked it. Read and Review


	2. AN

I HAVE A POLL UP SO VOTE ON IT IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE


	3. Going on his own

Sorry that it's been so long and no update. I've been busy with school but good news school is almost over :-D and then I will have time to update every week. Anybody else going to die waiting for season 5? Well here's the second chapter read and review.

Chapter 2: Going on his own

As soon as Alexander thrust Kensi's head into water the video ended.

Deeks couldn't help but feel helpless. He was her boyfriend and he couldn't even protect her from his past. As soon as he found her he would make it up to her.

As he walked out of OPS and into the bullpen he saw that Callen and Sam weren't there.

Hetty walked up to him well snuck up and said, "Mr. Deeks. Did you get to speak to Ms. Blye?" Deeks replied, "No I didn't. Alexander wants me to suffer like he did so he's torturing her." Hetty asked, "Will you be alright on this case?"

Deeks replied, "Yes I have to find her. I owe her that much. Where are Callen and Sam?" Hetty replied, "At Kensi's house trying to see if they can find anything to see if Kensi felt like she was being followed. You can go join them or look up records on Alexander Calvin."

Deeks said, "I think it's best if I look up records on Alexander Calvin. For both me and Kensi because I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it being at her house without her."

Hetty then walked into her office and Deeks went to the bullpen and typed in the LAPD search engine Alexander Calvin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNCIS LOS ANGELESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sam and Callen felt weird going through Kensi's stuff since she was their little sister.

Callen was in Kensi's room while Sam was in the living room.

As Callen looked at the picture next to Kensi's bed he thought that Kensi and Deeks made a cute couple not that he would let anybody know. Kensi was his little sister and he would do anything to protect her.

Callen walked into the kitchen and saw it was messy just like the rest of the house.

Sam was in the living room and saw that she had pictures of her and her father, her friends, and her and Deeks.

He grabbed the picture of her and Deeks. It was a picture of them on the beach and Deeks was holding Kensi.

As Callen walked into the living room Sam asked, "Find anything?" Callen said, "No it doesn't seem like that she thought that she was being followed."

Sam said, "Let's head back to OPS." They got back outside and went into the challenger and headed back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNCIS LOS ANGELESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile in an abounded factory Kensi's head was taken out of the water for the sixth time when he noticed that the camera was turned off.

Kensi started chocking and was chained back to the chair.

This guy Alexander Calvin wanted revenge against her boyfriend. He said, "Sorry about the chains but I can't risk you escaping and telling your boyfriend everything."

Kensi stopped chocking and said, "Marty will stop you so don't think anything else."

Alexander Calvin said, "Don't be so sure special agent Kensi Blye. I know that Martin Deeks will fail."

Kensi said, "Who do you know who I am? Marty will find you idiot."

That's when Alexander Calvin lost his temper. He hit her until the chair fell over and she landed on her shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNCIS LOS ANGELESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At OSP Callen and Sam walked into the bullpen and Deeks asked, "Did you find anything?"

Sam replied, "Just pictures of the two of you." Deeks replied, "Well I've got something. Alexander Calvin has a brother Earl Calvin. Earl is somebody that I put away a few years ago. His brother was killed in prison so he must want revenge for his brother dying. He also has a sister Amanda Calvin she is married and lives in Marina Del Ray."

Callen said, "Good work Deeks. Don't worry we'll get her back."

Sam asked, "Why was his brother in prison?"

Deeks replied, "He went on a killing spree. He killed 13 people before being caught."

Deeks' cell phone then went off and Deeks looked at it.

It was a message from Alexander Calvin saying '_Meet me at the pier in Marina Del Ray in 20 minutes with $200. Come alone or your pretty little girlfriend gets it.'_

Since it was lunch time Deeks said, "I'll get lunch today." He then ran out before the others could say something.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNCIS LOS ANGELESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He rushed over to the bank. He got out of his car and walked into the bank and went to the withdrawal place.

The lady there was called Kellie. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled up.

She said, "Yes can I help you?"

Deeks said, "Yes I need to take out $200."

The lady said, "What the name on the account?" Deeks replied, "Martin Andrew Deeks."

She then said, "Just let me confirm this with my boss." She walked away and he looked at his watch. He was running out of time.

The lady came out with the money and said, "Have a good day." He walked out of the bank and into his car.

As he got out of the bank he looked at his watch he only had 10 minutes left.

Just as he just there time ran out. He ran to the end of the pier and saw that Alexander was there. He said, "I expected you 3 minutes ago. Now your girlfriend gets it."

Deeks said, "Look I have the money just don't hurt her."

He took the money and said, "It's to late." He left and Deeks continued standing at the end of the pier looking at the ocean in despair.

Yeah second chapter done. Sorry again that it took so long. Vote on my poll. Next chapter will be up next week. I'm also starting a story with the agents as 12 year olds tell me what you think.


End file.
